


Between the Stars

by SpiderBites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But it'll go on from there, Dark Rey, Devoted Reylo, F/M, It'll follow The Force Awakens, Kylo Ren and Rey are your parents, Lost families, M/M, Or Ani for short, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Rey and Kylo will do anything to find you, Snoke is a colossal douche, The Force Awakens but with a twist, You're a twin, Your brother is called Anakin, buckle up guys, ish, it's not a secret, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: When FN-2187 defects from the First Order and crash lands on a desert planet called Jakku, he meets Y/N and Anakin; twins abandoned years ago. They have no recollection of who, or where they come from but still hope for the day that whoever left them, will come back. Together, the trio - and the droid, BB-8 -  join forces with the Resistance in the fight against the First Order.This is the tale of the two lost children of Ren, and their parents who will do almost anything to get them back.





	Between the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic :D I've had this idea for a while now and I've finally decided to publish it!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and leave a comment/Kudos if you want, always lovely to hear from you :) 
> 
> It's trailer day - who's excited? 
> 
> Also I'd like to thank flight-to-the-stars for helping come up with the title and just suffering through my endless thought process <3

The weather on Jakku is mild. 

The scorching heat throughout the day has long since faded away, and now what replaces it, as the stunningly bright moon sits alone in the dark night sky, is a bitter breeze; cold enough to make even a Wookie shiver. The days on this planet might be hot enough to scorch skin, but the nights can turn you into an icicle within hours. So when it grows cold, everyone with their heads screwed on right, change their day attire for something a little warmer. 

The residents of Tuanul all wear grey.  An unspoken agreement that they all follow by. 

It proves to be an unwelcome surprise to you. 

Your brother had told you they were beige; just like you did, and that you wouldn’t stand out like a sore thumb in the neighbouring village. Oh, how wrong he was. The kriffing idiot. 

As a result, you stick to the shadows as much as possible and try your best to lurk in the darkness. The whole point of you being in Tuanul is to be inconspicuous as possible. You aren't really supposed to be there. Scavengers are not allowed the luxury of a day off, especially not to follow the trail of gossip to try and catch a glimpse of Resistance fighters that were supposedly going to drop in. Unkar would most definitely pelt you with rocks again if he found out.  

You spot a small infant staring at you. Her large blue eyes had spotted you easily in the shadows and now she hasn’t looked away for a good minute. You’re not sure what to do - you had seen babies, only a few admittedly, and always smiled at them as you passed by - but now you had one giving you attention that you really didn’t want, you knew it was time to move. Unkar had eyes everywhere. 

You hastily walk forwards, trying to be as quiet as you can possibly be. Much to your irritation however, the toddler watches you go and you can’t help but scoff as you vanish behind a row of houses, sighing in relief when you’re alone. You rearrange the scarf covering your face as you walk to the edge of the house furthest from you; peering around it ever so slightly. And spot your next hiding spot. It’s not that far ahead of you, easily manageable. You go for it, trying your best to look as nonchalant as possible. 

It almost works. 

You’re about ten steps from your goal, when a ball like droid suddenly comes out of nowhere and shoots past you, rolling over your left foot as it goes. You yelp in pain, hand instantly reaching down to grasp your now pulsating foot. 

“Hey!”

The droid beeps quickly at you and you can just make out the apology before it disappears from view. You groan, limping the final couple of steps before leaning against the wall. All you need to do now is keep your head down and you might be able to spot some people from the Resistance before having to head home. 

Your twin is the reason you were in Tuanul. He had heard the rumours at Niima that some people from the Resistance were going to drop into the village and upon his return back home, he told you everything he knew. For what, neither of you weren’t certain, but what you did know, was to look out for their strikingly orange jumpsuits; which, against all this grey, wouldn’t be that hard to do. Perhaps if they had the time, you could even ask for an autograph. 

Your foot still aches and bending down to inspect it closer, you see that the droid has left a mark on your shoe. How it didn’t crush your toes was beyond you. You’re just thankful that it didn’t. You try your best to rub the mark away, succeeding a little when an ungodly sound pierces through the tranquil of the village. You look up towards the noise. 

Dread sparks through your body. 

Soaring through the air at an alarming speed, are definitely not Resistance ships. They’re Tie Fighters, four of them at least and behind them are ships you don't recognise. Around you, you can see people spotting the oncoming threat and their faces all mirror your own. Fear. Rightly so. Where ever the First Order go; death and destruction follow closely behind. You stay rooted on the spot, watching, praying that they will just fly over and leave everyone be. 

When the first explosion hits, you can only watch helplessly as they hit a couple of homes - reducing them to rubble within seconds. Frantic yells mix with the sea of screams as bodies frantically run in different directions. Another explosion collides into the ground, much closer to you this time and the sheer force of the impact almost sends you flying back. 

That makes you move. You instantly flee backwards, wanting to put as much distance between yourself and the village as humanly possible. You run back, scarf flying off your face and head back behind houses; with the intention to jump back on your Speeder and get the hell out of there, when you collide with another body. The pair of you fall sharply to the ground in a tangle of limbs and sand curls around you like smokey tendrils. You can’t help but cough slightly as you inhale some. 

“Ow,” you groan. You touch your forehead, feeling the exact spot where your head connected with the man before you, half expecting to feel blood. He gets to his feet, still slightly dazed before he frantically looks around. He then moves to check you. 

“I am so sorry!” He says, outstretching his hand, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” You reply, getting up slowly by yourself. “We both took that corner too quickly.” 

The man laughs and the sound makes you a smile pull at your lips. But then the same droid that ran over your foot rolls into view and urgently beeps at him. 

“You’re right.” The man replies to the droid. “Come with me, I’ll keep you safe.” 

This time he takes your hand and near drags you off your feet. You set off running through the chaos, frantically barging past people. The village is readying for a fight, men and women re emerging from their homes with blasters. You both run past a water well just as the shooting begins. You risk a look back, spotting the droid rolling quickly behind you. Then you see the Stormtroopers, filing out of their ships in an endless stream. Shot after shot fires around you and you watch as innocent lives are taken in, what you can only imagine, unnecessary blood shed. 

The man’s hand grips your own tighter, refusing to let you go as you reach the outskirts of the village. 

“Come on, BB-8! Hurry!” The man yells as he rounds a small sand dune, heading for his ship. You recognise it instantly. 

“That's an X - Wing!” You gasp. “A-are you with the Resistance?” 

“You know it, kid.” The man winks at you before noticing his ship is only suited for one person and a droid. “You got a way out of here?” 

“Yeah,” you reply quickly, looking around. You can just spot your red Speeder. “There.”

“Good, get on it and don’t stop, no matter what you hear, okay?”

You nod. 

“Thank you,” you say. 

The man looks at the village - you haven’t been noticed. Yet.

“You got a name, princess?” 

At the nickname, you frown. 

“Y/N.” 

The man looks a little taken aback briefly. 

“Pretty name to match a pretty face.” The man smiles. “The name’s Poe. Maybe we’ll meet again, at a less scary time.” 

“Yeah.” You reply.   

“Now run, Y/N.” Poe tells you, “run fast.”

You do as you’re told and turn and sprint for your escape. You’re breathing hard and stumble over a couple of times but you finally make it. You jump onto it, switch the engine on and are about to drive off, when an explosion to your right. Poe. His ship is under fire. You can just see him as he dives out of the X - Wing to assess the damage. Even from where you were, you knew it wasn’t good. You glance behind you, at what little space there is. He could fit. No, he will fit. 

You dive off your Speeder and run back to Poe, ducking a couple of times when blaster shots shoot over your head. Another ship has landed, a large, black monstrosity; and walking from it, was an equally large figure. At the sight of him, you trip over your own feet and fall to the ground, hard. You spit sand from your mouth, eyes easily locating the dark figure as he looms over an elderly man. 

Kylo Ren. 

You had only ever heard stories of him, passing rumors; hearing of how truly terrifying he was. The man - or monster - was effortlessly terrifying yet; somehow one woman had somehow managed to win his heart. He was completely infatuated with her. So madly in love. You had even been told once that they had children but that was the first and last time you had heard of it. And just like all the other myths, legends, fairytales; you really didn’t think that they were true. How someone could willingly love Kylo Ren was a mystery. 

You skid back up to your feet, rushing over to Poe now with more urgency. 

And then for the second time that night, the two of you collide. Except now the pilot fully intended it. 

“What are you doing, Y/N?” He hisses, body covering yours slightly. “You were supposed to be long gone by now!” 

“I saw that you were in trouble! I have room on my Speeder for you. Come on!” 

“Y/N, I can’t. I have to help them.” You both glance back at the village. “Listen to me. Hide by the X - Wing with BB-8. Keep each other safe. Keep out of sight.”

“Okay.”

The two of you quickly get back to his ship and you kneel besides the droid. Poe is poised, ready to bolt; he’s just waiting for the opportune time.

“You’re not wearing your orange jump suit.” You blurt out. 

“What?” Poe looks at you. 

“Resistance pilots wear orange don’t they?”

“Yeah,” he smiles. “But I’m on an undercover mission. The jumpsuit kind of gives me away a bit.”

“True.”

Poe looks back at the scene before you.

“Take it you like the Resistance?”

“I was hoping to meet one of you and get an autograph,” you blush immediately. “But this is not how I pictured my night going.”

“You and me both, princess.” Poe replies. “All the more reason to come back to you then, isn’t it?”

He readies his gun.

“Stay here. I’ll be back to give you an autograph in no time.” 

Then before you can stop him, he darts off, blaster in hand. But your eyes are drawn from Poe and to Kylo Ren. He is standing deathly still. Moving without warning, Kylo ignites his lightsaber in one swift motion. It was an horrific noise as his crackling weapon comes to life, casting the area around him in a red glow. He arches it over his head and in a single swing, strikes the elderly man down. 

You cover your mouth with your hands to stop yourself from screaming as Poe takes a shot. It goes true and for a small second, you hope it hits the monster; but Kylo turns and, with an outstretched hand, stops it easily in the air. Except, it isn’t just the shot he freezes. It’s Poe too. 

“No,” you whimper, going to get up but next to you, BB-8 beeps, stopping you in your track. You peer back and watch as Poe is taken into custody; body being dragged by two Stormtroopers. He glances back, looking at his frozen bullet and then his eyes find you. He’s shoved to his knees, attention going to the tall man before him. After a second, Kylo crouches too. 

“We gotta move…” you murmur quickly, spotting a bunch of Stormtroopers coming your way. You glance back at your Speeder. It’s too far now, you won’t make it without being seen. The droid suddenly rolls off, taking you by surprise but you’re quick to follow. You try to keep as low as possible, holding your breath. BB-8 keeps going and you falter when you hear pained screams from behind you. You can just spot Poe as he vanishes on board one of the First Order’s ship. The villagers are being slaughtered. 

Your eyes quickly turn to glare at the dark figure; who is staring at one of his men. But then, he turns; and stares directly at you. You throw yourself down, chin connecting harshly with the ground as you whimper. Kylo Ren stares a little longer before turning back and walking. The blaster is finally let loose and it collides with the well, making the lone trooper flinch. 

“Nothing here,” a voice says and you throw yourself down when you see men dotted around Poe’s ship. “Go ahead!” 

They make quick work of the X - Wing and in a matter of seconds, it explodes in a ball of fire; illuminating the darkness. The reflection of the blast reflect in your terrified eyes. 

“BB-8 we gotta -” You turn, expecting to see the droid behind you, but it has vanished from sight. “BB-8?” 

You can’t see it anywhere. 

“Kriff.” 

You glance back at the burning village before hastily retreating back. You spot your Speeder. It’s untouched. Your eyes flick over to the few Stormtroopers and go for it; sprinting madly. Practically throwing yourself onto it, you turn it on and pray that it won’t stall. The engines have already drawn attention to you and seconds later, shots are being fired at you. You scream, frantically forcing the machine to move. It finally does, groaning in protest but seconds later, you’ve picked up speed and it isn’t long until you disappear into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on Tumblr if you wanna chat :) widowbitessting


End file.
